Dr. Stephen Vincent Strange
__TOC__ Real name: Dr. Stephen Vincent Strange Occupation: Sorcerer Supreme, retired neuro-surgeon Nicknames Master of the Mystic Arts, formerly the Master of Black Magic Origin Place of birth: Philadelphia, Pennsylvania Known relatives: Clea,(wife) Victor Strange (brother, deceased) Marital Status Married to Clea under the conditions of the Dark Dimension Group affiliation: Defenders Base of operation: Greenwich Village, New York City First appearance: STRANGE TALES Vol. 1 #110 History Stephen Strange was a brilliant but arrogant neurosurgeon whose career was cut short when a car accident resulted in nerve damage to his hands. Thereafter, he was unable even to hold a scalpel. Hoping for a miracle, a despondent Strange traveled to the Himalayas to seek the counsel of the Ancient One, a Tibetan sorcerer. As the Ancient One's guest, Strange learned the sorcerer's pupil Baron Mordo was plotting to kill his mentor. Trying to warn the Ancient One of his student's treachery, Strange was discovered by Mordo and mystically restrained. Witnessing Mordo's power and discovering his murderous intent shocked the jaded Strange into a realization of evil's true nature and the need to combat its forces. The Ancient One freed Strange from Mordo's spell and revealed he had known his student's treacherous plans all along. Having peered into Strange's soul, the sorcerer saw his potential for great goodness and power, and adopted him as his disciple. When Strange's studies with the Ancient One ended, he returned to New York. Though the world at large believes he is no more than an eccentric occult authority, Dr. Strange has inherited from his mentor the mantle of Earth's Sorcerer Supreme. Strange began his career at some point before at least approxmiately thirty years ago. He aided the Black Fox in an untold adventure, then later aided Black Fox (Robert Paine) in a case about thirty years ago involving Diablo and the vampire Nocturne. Around this time, Strange aided Mortigan Goth in an exorcism. When the Omegatron threatened the planet, Dr. Strange joined forces with the Hulk and Namor the Sub-Mariner to defeat the ultimate computer. Thereafter, the loose-knit band of Defenders would unite periodically, coming together to oppose threats to humanity. Powers Known powers: Dr. Strange can call upon a great many magical spells, including incantations enabling him to cast illusions and hurl mystical bolts. He wears a cloak of levitation that grants him the power of flight and wields the Eye of Agamotto, which allows him to see through illusions and read minds. Furthermore, a number of his spells draw upon power from a number of powerful entities such as the Vishanti and Cytorrak. He possesses a wide array of arcane texts, artifacts, and relics. Although Dr. Strange primarily uses spells that are considered 'white magic', he will use spells from other disciplines such as black magic, elemental magic, and catastrophe magic when necessary. Known abilities Dr. Strange was trained in the martial arts used by Tibetan monks in Kamar Taj. He trains regularly with Wong and has been known to occasionally spar with other heroes. Dr. Strange's lifespan has been extended in a manner similar to that of his mentor the Ancient One. Miscellaneous Weapons When necessary, Dr. Strange will use magical weapons that he has collected. Equipment Normally wears the Cloak of Levitation and the Eye of Agamotto. See Also * Quotes by Doctor Strange (Stephen Strange) Appearances * Amazing Spider-Man Annual #1 - Cameo Appearance *The Avengers Vol. 1, No. 118 December 1973; Featuring: The Defenders, Dormammu, Loki, The Watcher *Marvel Premiere Vol. 1, No. 13 January 1974 *Tomb Of Dracula Vol. 1, No. 44 May 1976 *Marvel Team-Up Vol. 1, No. 76 December 1978; Featuring: Spider-Man, Ms. Marvel (AKA Warbird), Silver Dagger, Marie Laveau *Man-Thing Vol. 2, No. 4 May 1980; Set between issues of Doctor Strange 40 & 41 *Avengers Vol. 1, No. 240 February 1984; Featuring: Spider-Woman (aka Jessica Drew), Tigra, The Shoud, Morgan le Fey *Terror Inc. Vol. 1, No. 4 October 1992 *NightStalkers Vol. 1, No. 1, November 1992 *Secret Defenders Vol. 1, No. 1-11 March 1993-January 1994 *Marvel Comics Presents Vol. 1, No. 146 Late January 1994; Siege of Darkness(part 14); Featuring: NightMare, Salomé, Vicki Montesi *NightStalkers Vol. 1, No. 18, April 1994; Featuring: Varnae, Domini, BloodStorm, Taj, Salomé *Secret Defenders Vol. 1, No. 15 May 1994; Featuring: Doctor Druid *Secret Defenders Vol. 1, No. 17 July 1994; Featuring: Doctor Druid, Strange *Over The Edge Vol. 1, No. 2 December 1995; cameo; Featuring: Silver Dagger *Tales Of The Marvel Universe Vol. 1, No. 1 February 1997 *The Incredible Hulk Vol. 1, No. 450 February 1997 *Man-Thing Vol. 3, No. 2 January 1998 ---- Category:Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Public Identity Category:Male Characters Category:Married Characters Category:Defenders members Category:Secret Defenders members